Cake baking and Match making
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: May has found a free cooking class to bake cakes. Only there is one condition. It's a class for couples only. And who does she turn to for a fake date? Drew. She ropes in her two friends Kiara and Mina as well when two other guys are accompanying Drew. How much of this 'acting' is actually acting? I do NOT own any of the characters except for my OCs. Read, Enjoy and review. CS


**A/N: So guess what? I did another collab. This one is just a VERY long shot. And it was done with Contestshipper16! YEAH! I was so excited. Anica has been a really good friend of mine for a long time. She's an awesome person! I'm sure anyone else who knows her will tell you the same ;P**

**Yusei and Kiara are her OCs. I do NOT own them.**

**And make sure you check out her stories too! She's a great writer. Her truth or dare story is particularly funny ;P but she has a good set of stories.**

* * *

"Guess what?" May asked, running in.

"What?" Mina asked, her eyebrows raised.

"There's a free baking class on today and we should totally go," May said, waving a flier in the other two girls' faces. Mina rolled her eyes and then looked at it, her eyes narrowing.

"May…You realize this class if for couples right?" Mina said. Kiara's face paled as she heard that.

"What?!" she spluttered.

"It is?" May asked, taking a better at the flier and finally noticing it.

"May! The sentence is in big bold letters! How could you not notice that!" Kiara asked in disbelief. May swear-dropped.

"Well someone needs glasses," Mina muttered.

"Hey!" May yelled, pouting, "I don't need glasses. I only saw the words cake and free. No fair. I really wanted to do this. I guess we'll just get dates then." Mina sighed.

"Where on earth are we going to get dates?" Mina asked.

"Hey, maybe we can ask the boys to pretend to be our dates, so we could get the cakes!" May said, stars in her eyes at the thought of eating cake.

"She really wants those cakes," Kiara said as she watched May in dream land. Suddenly, a thought came to her.

"Hey May," she said slyly, "You do realize, you'll have to ask Drew out, right?"

"Why Drew?" May whined, "He won't let this go."

"Yes, you have to take Drew. He's your only option," Mina said, "But the real question is, who would I take?"

"Jaiden," May said in a 'duh' tone.

"Yeah, I dunno if Jaiden would want to come," Mina said.

"Why wouldn't he?" May snorted, "That boy is whipped and you know it."

"No, he's not," Mina mumbled, blushing slightly.

"He's just as whipped as Drew is for May," Kiara exclaimed with a laugh.

"See, even Kiara is on my side," May exclaimed proudly, before what Kiara had said finaly clicked in her mind, "HEY! Drew's not whipped over me!" She gave Kiara a death glare, making Kiara back away from her.

"Yeah, Drew's not whippered," Mina said nervously.

"But Jaiden is," May said with a satisfied smirk.

"HE IS NOT WHIPPED!" Mina yelled.

"Who's not whipped?" Mina jumped at hearing a voice behind her and spun around so fast that she fell down.

Kiara and May stared in shock as three figures made their way towards them.

"No-one!" Kiara yelled as she and May looked at each other.

"I don't believe that," Yusei said as he looked at the two nervous girls.

"Well, whatever ok?" Kiara said, getting a little irritated, "Anyway guys, May needs to talk to you. I have to go help my mum. Bye!" Kiara said, making a quick getaway.

"Does she even know where she's going?" May asked.

"No, but since she's alone she'll come back soon enough," Yusei replied, looking as the door before looking at the others again.

Mina just stayed on the floor. Jaiden chuckled and held out his hand. Mina pouted, turning away and crossing her arms, still upset with him for scaring her like that.

"So May, you wanted to talk to us?" Jaiden said, shaking his head at Mina's stubbornness. May nodded, holding up the flier for the three boys to see.

"Yep, we wanted to go to this because it's free and cake," May said.

"It's for couples," Drew pointed out, "you can't go." May rolled her eyes.

"I know grasshead," she said, "and since Mina and Kiara are both chickens, I'll ask. Would you boys be our dates so that we can go?"

The guys stared at May in shock, making her feel uneasy.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Drew and Yusei said.

Without any of them noticing, Kiara had returned and just sat on a chair she found and looked to see what was going to happen next.

Mina glared at May mouthing 'I never agreed to this'. May winked and ignored her.

"Well?" May said. Drew smirked.

"Well I'm sure could speak on behalf of the guys when I said, sure we'll go, but we choose who we go with," he said, "and I'm going with Mina."

"I'll go with Kiara," Jaiden volunteered, catching on.

"And that leaves you," Drew said, pointing to May, "With Yusei." Mina's eyes widened. May's mouth dropped.

"SAY WHAT!?" Kiara screeched after overcoming her shock, her movements cause her to fall from her chair, "ouch."

"Well, it seems it's all set, right guys?" Drew questioned turning to the guys his smirk never leaving his face. The guys smirked in return while nodding.

"So when is this things?" Jaiden asked.

"Um...uh...it's in...uh...15 minutes?" May stuttered, having to read over the flier again. Mina got off the floor, brushing off her clothes

"We should get going then," Drew said. He took the flier off May. The guys all nodded to each other. Jaiden walked over to Kiara and helped her off the floor. Mina pouted, but didn't say anything.

"Thanks, I guess..." Kiara said not knowing what to do, since she was still in shock from the news.

"Well, we got to get going now, see you guys in 15 minutes," May said waving while she watched them all leave the room.

"May, what did you just get us into?" Kiara questioned. May grinned sheepishly.

"I want cake," she said. Mina pouted.

"You didn't have to rope us in. You could've just asked Drew and left us out of it," Mina said.

"What fun would that be?" May asked innocently, "Now, let's get ready."

"It's just a baking class," Mina muttered, "no need to be fancy."

"Uh-oh!" Kiara said panicky with a horror expression on her face. May looked at her weirdly, making Kiara blush and sweat-drop.

"I don't know how to cook, guys," she explained.

"You don't know how to cook?" May asked incredulously staring at her with wide-eyes, making Kiara blush like crazy from embarrassment.

"Well, I know how to cook can soup, and fry sausages and those kind of simple things but I don't know how to cook cakes," Kiara admitted giving a sheepish smile.

"Don't worry," Mina said, "Jaiden's a really good cook. He'll help you."

"Now, let's get ready," May said, tossing a dress at Mina and another one at Kiara. Mina held it up, looking at the green fabric before glaring at May.

"I don't wear dresses," Mina said.

"I'm not too fond of them either but look on the bright side, it's just for one time, then as soon as we get there you can change," Kiara said as she looked at the yellow dress in her hands.

"Well, think of it this way, you get to show Jaiden what's his missing out on," May said before laughing at the image she got of Jaiden.

"By the way, May. You owe us for dragging us into this," Kiara said as she went to the bathroom to change.

"What, no," May whined.

"You do," Mina said. She frowned, seeing the dress was strapless.

"Do I have a jacket to go with this?" she asked.

"Why?" May asked, "It's not cold."

"Scars," Mina said, shamefully looking down.

Kiara came out of the bathroom, wearing a sunflower yellow summery dress and white sandals. She looked around the room.

"Have you guys seen my purse?" she asked

"You don't need it, it won't go well with your dress," May said and Kiara pouted.

"I always go with my purse, I'm not going to be having my phone in my hands, plus, I keep my money in there," Kiara said as she continued searching the whole room, "Ah-ha! Found you!" May sighed.

"Are you guys finished, yet?" she asked.

"I am; what about you Mina?" Kiara asked. Mina sighed. She went into the change room, changed and came back out. She was wearing the strapless green dress, the same colour as her eyes, but she still had her black jacket on.

"You are not wearing that jacket," May protested. Mina glared.

"I am not going anywhere unless I'm wearing this," Mina said.

"You better listen to her May," Jaiden said as the boys came in, "Mina's stubborn and she won't give out. Trust me." He looked past May and winked at Mina.

"Fine," May said giving in with a pout. Yusei made his way to May and offered her a smile.

"You look great, May," he said. Drew having heard that glared at him but Yusei ignored it.

"Thanks, Yusei!" May said, sending him a huge smile.

"So, you girls ready to go?" Drew asked still glaring at Yusei.

"Yeah, I am!" May exclaimed happily.

"Same, here," Kiara said.

"I'm ready," Mina said. Jaiden looked her over.

"Wow Mina...You look..." he started to say. Drew jumped in.

"Hey, Mina's my date," Drew said, "you go to yours." Jaiden rolled his eyes and went to Kiara instead.

"You look nice," he said. His eyes darted back to Mina as Drew offered his hand, making Mina laugh.

"Thanks, you look nice yourself," Kiara said feeling uneasy, she looked over to May and Yusei, who were talking, "So, one question, why did you guys change partner when everyone can see you want to be partners with Mina, just as much as Drew wants to be partners with May?" Kiara questioned suspiciously.

"Uh...um...I," Jaiden started to say, not being able to come up with a reason.

"Why would I want to be partnered with airhead?" Drew said, smirking and flicking his hair.

"I'm not an airhead," May mumbled, "And I don't want to partner with you either."

"Stop fighting," Mina said, "I don't want my first date ruined by you guys arguing."

"This is your first date?" Drew asked, looking a little guilty. Mina blushed and nodded.

"Wait! Isn't this just pretend so we can get in?!" Kiara asked with wide-eyes.

"I thought, this counted as a date," Yusei said.

"Aww, man, now this will be even more awkward," Kiara whined.

"Aren't first date always awkward until you break the ice?" Yusei questioned her and Kiara sent him a death glare.

"Ok, I can't do this," Jaiden said, "You can see this. I'm making Kiara uncomfortable. You guys are too. I have to switch." He walked over and pulled Mina away from Drew.

"I don't care what you boys say, I think we can all agree that I'll make Mina the least uncomfortable. You work out who you're gonna take between you, but I'm taking Mina," He said firmly, challenging the boys with a glare. Mina blushed furiously.

"Dude, chill! You can take Mina," Yusei said sweat-dropping.

"Yeah, protective much?" Drew asked raising an eyebrow at Jaiden.

"Aww, that was so cute!" Kiara and May squealed, "Jaiden, does care a lot for Mina, aww!" Mina blushed even more and Jaiden backed away, looking at the ground to hide his reddened cheeks.

"I guess that means you'll take Kiara then Drew," May giggled. Drew shook his head.

"No way I'm taking that ditz. Sorry Yusei, I'm stealing your date," he said, pulling on May's hand.

"Ok can we go now?" May asked, "we'll be late if we don't leave."

"HEY!" Kiara screamed at Drew, glaring deadly at him. Drew shrugged and Kiara had the impulse to go hit him hard on the head but resisted since she knew she would hurt May if she did that.

"You're just saying that as an excuse to go with May," Yusei said with a sly smirk as he approached Kiara. Kiara put a hand to her mouth trying to stop the giggles for May's sake.

"Well, we should get going now," Drew said, "or we'll be late and miss foodaholic here would hate that." He smirked as he offered his hand to May. May growled lowly, but took his hand anyway.

"Well, come on blondie," Jaiden said, linking his arm through Mina's. Mina blushed slightly. All of them headed out and down the street to the cake making place.

Once they reached the place and got inside they looked for a place so they could sit.

"Hey, how about here, guys?" May called pointing to the front row tables.

"Sure, that way I would be able to listen to the teacher better and not mess up much," Kiara said as she took a seat with the others following behind.

"Since, we're supposed to be on dates, we sit next to our dates, got it?" Yusei asked as he took the seat next to Kiara who blushed in response.

"And act like dates," Drew added, slipping his arm over May's shoulders. She blushed. Jaiden and Mina looked at each other and blushed.

"If we have to act like we're dating...Does that mean we have to kiss?" Jaiden asked, blushing furiously.

"N-n-n-no," Mina stuttered, also bright red in the face, "T-this is o-o-only my first d-date. You don't k-k-k-k-kiss on a first date unless it's really good.

"What Mina said!" Kiara said as she also flushed red at the thought. Yusei nodded but put his hands around Kiara to pretend they were dating.

"Um, can we change the subject, please?" May asked, a blush evident on her face.

"And why would we do that?" Drew asked teasingly, making May blush more.

"Because, it's embarrassing to talk about kissing when we have an audience," May said pointing to the other couples that were looking at them. Kiara and Yusei looked to where May was pointing and blushed. Kiara let her eyes fall on the table as if it was the only thing keeping her alive at the moment.

"Well Jaiden, if you want that kiss, you better make this a good date," Drew teased, seeing Jaiden's bright red, but slightly disappointed face. Mina and Jaiden both blushed furiously.

"You guys aren't pretending that you're dating," May complained. Jaiden blushed and entwined his fingers with Mina's.

"Ha, ha, I agree with May!" Kiara said giving them a knowing look.

"I think, Drew just said that because he wants to have a good date just as Jaiden, so he would get a kiss from May," Yusei said teasing Drew, who blushed slightly and glared at him.

"Same goes for you," Drew said not denying it. Kiara and Yusei blushed and didn't make eye contact.

"Enough about kissing," Mina said, "I'm not kissing anyone I'm only-" She was cut off as Jaiden clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Shh," he hissed, "The teacher's coming. Pretend ok?" Mina nodded and he let he go. May giggled and Drew sniggered at them.

"Hello Couples!" The teacher exclaimed, coming in.

"Hello," Everyone in the room replied in a chorus.

"Today we will be making, your favourite kind of cakes." A lot of people in the room looked confused not knowing what they were going to do.

"For those of you, who don't have any experience with cooking and want to start of slow, I have a few instructions on how to do easy cakes. Now, for those of you who do, I want you to decide with your partner in which kind of cake you would both like to make, since in the end of the class you will get to eat your creations! Now, good luck, I will be going around to watch your progress and to see if any of you need help," The teacher explained and put the instructions for simple cakes on the front as some couples came forward and decided on which to choose.

"Come on Jaiden," Mina said, "We should make a cookies and cream cheesecake."

"And we should make a double chocolate cake," May said, pulling Drew to get the recipe as she licked her lips.

"What are you guys going to make?" Mina asked Kiara and Yusei as she came back with the recipe, Jaiden still holding her hand.

"I go for Triple Chocolate cake!" Kiara said with hearts on her eyes as she dragged Yusei behind her and got the recipe.

"Hey, don't copy us! I'm going to make a double chocolate cake and you copy us with a triple chocolate cake?" May said a bit mad. Kiara came back with Yusei just in time to hear what May said.

"Well, when it comes to chocolate, Kiara is in and doesn't care how many chocolate things it has," Yusei replied and Kiara stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, sorry for liking chocolate so much, it just so sweet and yummy!" Kiara said with a smile on her face as she looked over her recipe.

"Hey, since we can eat the cake when we finish why don't we all give each other a piece of our cakes and have three kinds of cakes!" May suggested.

"I'm in, but May, you and I both have chocolate," Kiara pointed out.

"So?" May replied.

"Okay, I'm in! What about you Yusei?" Kiara ask brightly.

"Sure," Yusei replied.

"Yay! What about you guys?" Kiara asked turning to face Mina and Jaiden. Mina shrugged.

"Sure," Jaiden said. Mina looked over the card and then handed it to Jaiden.

"Jaiden, you wanna get the ingredients for me?" she asked. Jaiden nodded.

"Whipped," May coughed. Mina blushed, getting up to get her stuff.

"Just so you know, you can't make me get the ingredients like that," Drew said to May, "You go get them yourself." May pulled her cutest face and turned to Drew.

"Please," she said. Drew groaned and got up, taking the card.

"Ha, ha, so much for Jaiden being the one whipped!" Kiara exclaimed loud enough for Drew to hear while she was having a laughing fit.

"I'm going to get the ingredients," Yusei said volunteering as he got up and left, leaving May smirking.

"Yeah, it seems like Yusei is too," May said teasingly to Kiara who blushed.

"Hey, Yusei isn't whipped since I never asked him to get the ingredients he did that voluntarily," Kiara countered.

"No-one is whipped," Mina said, coming back with a cheesecake tin, "I just asked Jaiden to get the ingredients while I got the other stuff we needed." She gestured to the tin, and the other various utensils she'd brought back. Jaiden came back, carrying 6 things. Mina looked them over and nodded.

"Good," she said. Drew came back and placed all the ingredients on the table.

"Happy May?" he said, raising an eyebrow at her. She nodded.

"Well, I'm not getting everything for you so you go get the cake tray and that stuff," Drew said. May pouted and Drew shook his head.

"I'll give you strawberries after," May said. Drew's eyes lit up and he went to get the stuff.

Yusei came back with the ingredients and Kiara stood up and went to get the other stuff. When Kiara returned she put the stuff needed down on the table and took her seat next to Yusei once more.

Drew came back shortly and put the cake tray and other items down as well, but as soon as he finished he gave May a look.

"Can I have the strawberry now?" Drew questioned eagerly. May smirked.

"Not just yet, I will give it to you shortly if you earn it," she said.

"Earn it? What do you mean, I brought the stuff and you said you'd give me a strawberry, so give it," Drew demanded with narrow eyes as he extended his hand out expectantly. May shook her head. Drew pouted. May grinned teasingly. Drew growled.

"Just give it May," Drew said. May held a strawberry out and Drew grinned, waiting. May smirked and shook her head.

"May, give me the strawberry!" Drew finally exclaimed breaking his composure for a minute. The whole class looked at the table, making Kiara uneasy.

"Guys, the class is staring at you," Kiara whispered to May and Drew and they looked around seeing it was true. Drew smirked, seeing May distracted. He grabbed her wrist and ate the strawberry from her fingers. May shrieked as his lips touched her fingers and Drew smirked again.

"What are you doing?" May hissed, pulling her hand away.

"Just acting the couple," Drew said smirked.

"Well, you're either a super good actor...Or you want to be a couple," Mina teased.

"Ha, ha, ha, Mina got you there, Drew! That totally looked like what a real couple would do, that was too good to be acting. Tell us Drew, is there something going on we all should know about?" Kiara asked between laughs, teasingly.

"What!?" May shrieked in surprise. "NO!"

"Yeah, right, I don't believe you guys," Kiara said. May and Drew both blushed.

"WE ARE NOT-" Mina jumped forwards to cover May's mouth before she could finish.

"Do you want to get kicked out because you aren't actually dating Drew?" Mina hissed, "Don't scream it. I thought you wanted the cake. Or you could always make it official you know, then you wouldn't have to pretend." May blushed and shook her head.

"That was way to close, okay how about we try to not make it obvious that we are not couples," Kiara said, with a nervous smile as she gave the teacher a panic smile before the teacher went back to check on the other couples.

"How about we finish these cakes, now that Mina brought them up again, I feel hungry," May said as her stomach started growling and May put her arms around it to make it quiet down.

Mina and Jaiden worked on their cake without having any problems.

Drew and May started fighting after Drew called her an airhead for thinking that the salt was sugar.

Kiara and Yusei managed to work on their cake but with slight problems on Kiara's side. It didn't help her that May and Drew would stop arguing making her get frustrated.

"Will, you guys shut up, please?" Kiara asked nicely but with annoyance mixed in her tone. May and Drew threw her a glare which she returned.

"But he started it," May exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at Drew. Drew shot her a glare.

"I don't care, just please stay quiet!" Kiara said and they both sigh before going back to making a cake.

Not even three minutes had passed before they were at it again. Kiara groaned.

"Hey," Mina said, walking passed Kiara as she put her cake in the fridge, "They're just flirting." She winked at May and Drew, causing them to blush.

"All done," Jaiden said, "Now what do we do?"

"Wait I guess," Mina said.

"You guys already finished?" Kiara asked surprised written all over her features. "That's impressive!"

"Drew, we need to hurry! I want cake!" May said as she took the recipe from Drew's hands and reading them over.

"Be careful May, you'll end up doing something wrong, if you don't take it easy," Kiara said as she finished putting the batter in the pan and walked over to the oven, "Alright, Yusei can you turn it on, please?"

"Sure, thing," Yusei said as he turn it on and Kiara put the cake in, "Now we wait until it's cooked."

"Yeah, cheesecake doesn't take long to make," Mina said, "that's why I chose it." She grinned. Jaiden rolled his eyes.

"But now we're all gonna be bored and waiting while Mr and Mrs Hayden there continue their lovers quarrel," Jaiden said.

"We're not married!" May yelled.

"Yet," Drew added when the teacher looked at them.

"Why did you say that?" May hissed.

"You almost gave us away again," Drew said.

"Like I said," Mina said, "You guys could just make it official and save us the trouble."

"Ha, ha, ha, what Mina said! Why don't you make it official and May please keep your voice down," Kiara said.

"Oh shush you," May said as she glared angrily.

"Yeah, whatever..." Kiara sign before walking to the oven, which said there was only 15 more minutes for the cake to be done, "This is gonna take forever!"

"It's just 15 minutes, you can wait," Yusei said offering Kiara a smile which she returned with a weak one.

"I'm not really a patience person," Kiara mumbled as she looked back at the cake.

Mina started bouncing on one foot to the other. Jaiden raised his eyebrows.

"It's taking forever," Mina complained, "I just want to eat it."

"You sound like airhead," Drew said. Mina glared.

"Well I wouldn't be so impatient if you two could just kiss and get on with making your cake. I mean come on," Mina said. May and Drew both blushed, though May's face was definitely more red.

"We're making our cake, he just doesn't want to cooperate!" May exclaimed startling Kiara and making the teacher look their way.

"Oh no! The teachers coming, hide!" Kiara shrieked as she jumped and ducked behind Yusei using him as a shield while she looked over his shoulder to see what's going on without getting caught.  
Yusei, May and Drew looked at her as if she was insane.

"Is something wrong?" The teacher asked calmly.

"No sir, nothing's wrong! We're just having some problems," May said hurriedly.

"But they're working it out to be the best couple in the class!" Yusei butted in quickly as to not raise suspicions of a possible break-up if there was a couple. Mina glared at May and Drew when the teacher went away again.

"Stop fighting or I will push your heads together and force you to kiss," Mina said, "And Drew, no purposely riling May up so you have to kiss either." Drew blushed.

"Why are we talking about kissing so much?" May asked.

"Because we're all meant to be couples," Mina said, "Actually Drew, if you wanted that kiss at the end of your date, you'd better stop annoying May." Drew went even redder, but stayed quiet as he continued to make the cake.

Ding!

Kiara jumped in surprise from behind Yusei and went running to the oven. She opened and took out her and Yusei's cake and put it on the table for decoration.

"Yusei! Let's put the frosting! Why don't we put it chocolate frosting!" Kiara exclaimed and Yusei sweat-dropped.

"I don't think it's a good Idea to have so many chocolate on one thing, why not another flavour like vanilla," Yusei suggested and Kiara pouted.

"No! Vanilla is what everyone uses, hmm, how about strawberry frosting with strawberries and cherries on the top and maybe put chocolate chips, too!" Kiara exclaimed making Drew turn his head to their table at the word strawberry.

"You guys have strawberries?" He asked as he searched with his eyes the whole table with no luck of finding any.

"Yes! And they are not for you, plus May is your strawberry so focus on her will you," Kiara said pointing an accusing finger at him and a warning glare.

"First of all, I'm not a strawberry but yes, Drew, you have to pay some attention," May said as she took the bowl with the batter and put it on the tray.

"I want strawberries," Drew whined. May sighed.

"If you do well and help and don't get on my bad side, then you can have strawberries," she said. Drew immediately got up and snatched the bowl away and finished making the cake, by himself, in record time.

"I wish I could do that to someone," Mina said, "make them do anything I want if I told them they could have strawberries. Jaiden, do you really like strawberries?"

"Not enough to be like Drew," Jaiden said, laughing. Kiara stood next to Mina and whispered. "Don't worry, Jaiden is already whipped, so just ask him a bit and give him the puppy eyes!" Kiara whispered loud enough for only Mina to hear.

"So, let's put the finishing touches!" Kiara exclaimed running back to her seat. Yusei stopped putting the strawberry frosting for a bit to look at Kiara and offer her a spoon.

"Yay, I get to put the frosting!" Kiara cheered and Yusei chuckled before looking for the strawberries and cherries, "Hey, Mina, shouldn't your cheesecake be done by now? It was put before our cake was put on the oven."

"Oh, yes it is!" Mina exclaimed, purposefully ignoring her previous statement. She pulled Jaiden to the fridge. She licked her lips and took it out.

"Ok, I need cream and Oreo biscuits," Mina said, "Jaiden, go."

"I can't go anywhere without you," Jaiden said.

"What!" Mina squeaked. Jaiden rolled his eyes.

"You're still holding my hand, rather tightly I might add," Jaiden pointed out, gesturing to their linked hands.

Kiara put a hand to her mouth trying to hide her laughter. Yusei hit her lightly with his elbow trying to get her attention back at the cake.

She finished putting the frosting and opened the strawberry and cherries container and took 5 cherries. She put them around the edges of the cake, leaving a wide space between each one. In the spaces she put strawberries while trying to hide them from Drew. Unfortunately, Drew smelled them and looked over. He turned to May.

"Can I have my strawberry now?" He asked.

Mina blushed, but neither of them made a move to let go. They both went off got what Mina wanted.

May hummed thoughtfully. She grabbed a strawberry and held it out to Drew. Drew snatched it from her fingers and ate it slowly, licking his lips. May laughed and ruffled her fingers through his hair.

"You're great," she said.

"I know," Drew said, smirking even though he had a tint of pink of his cheeks.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, okay! This is fun! Hey, Yusei hand me the chocolate chips, please!" Kiara said trying to get them but Yusei shook his head and moved the bag away.

"No. Too much chocolate, Kiara," He said and Kiara got out of her seat and ran to the bag. She tried to take it but Yusei wouldn't let her. While that went on, May and Drew were looking at Kiara and Yusei and at Mina and Jaiden before they burst out laughing.

Kiara and Yusei paused before looking at them with confusion.

"What's so funny?"

"You guys have been teasing us about looking like a couple," May said lowly so only the two pretend couples could here before continuing, "Yet, you guys are acting more like couples than us. I mean, look at you guys fighting over a bag of chocolate chips, which you can give me if you're not going to use it, and Mina and Jaiden holding hands."

Kiara and Yusei blushed, Yusei dropped his hands and moved away from Kiara who held the bag in her hands. Once she realized she got the bag her eyes brighten and a victorious smile came onto her face.

"YES! I won, I got the chocolate chips!" Kiara announced victorious before she dropped a hand full on chocolate chips on top of the cake.

Mina and Jaiden once again blushed.

"This isn't voluntary," Jaiden said.

"Yeah, we have to act," Mina said.

"You're pretty good actors," Drew said smirking.

"Oh like you can talk," Mina snapped, completely embarrassed. May and Drew blushed.

"I think we should stop talking about this," May said. She took the cake out and quickly finished decorating it with tons of strawberries despite Drew trying to snatch them from her.

"Anyway, Mina, Jaiden are you guys finished with your cheesecake?" Kiara asked as she looked over at the couple.

"I think, that we're finished," Yusei said looking at the chocolate crazed cake in front of him, moved forward to try to take some chocolate chips out.

"Don't you dare, touch that cake, Yusei!" Kiara screamed as she rapidly turned to face him and sent him her meanest glare which still didn't make her look threatening.

"Drew! Stop trying to take out the strawberries!" May said as she slapped Drew's hands away from the cake.

"Hey!" Drew said frowning as he made another attempt to take a strawberry.

"Yeah, we're done," Mina said, "Now I think we should get out of here before Drew gets too annoyed at the lack of strawberries he's getting." Mina laughed and May grabbed both of Drew's hands and pulled them away from the cake, glaring at him.

"We're done!" Mina called, waving the teacher over. He came, nodded and handed each of the 'couples' a box to put their cakes in.

"Want some help May?" Mina asked, after putting the cheesecake in the box, seeing that Drew was relentlessly struggling to eat the strawberries. May nodded and Jaiden took the cake and Mina put it in the box.

"Ready to go guys?" Mina asked.

"Yep!" Kiara said as Yusei carried the cake. "Want me to carry it?"

"Nah, I don't want you to eat it and I'm pretty sure, Drew will come here for strawberries and you won't be able to stop him," Yusei explained and Kiara nodded in understanding.

"Hey, I think I have two strawberries left. HEY, DREW!" Kiara shouted catching his attention and giving May enough time to run to the front and hide herself and the cake.

"What?" Drew questioned with a glare when he noticed May wasn't anywhere near him.

"I have a strawberry for you," Kiara said and took out the strawberry she kept in a bag and hid the other one, so he wouldn't notice. In seconds Drew was by her side.

"Give me the strawberry," he demanded.

"Will you stop bugging May for the rest of the walk home?" Kiara asked and Drew nodded. Kiara gave him the strawberry.

"Let's go," Mina said. They all headed out.

"I guess this means we can stop pretending right?" Jaiden asked, looking at his hand. Mina bit her lip and nodded, also staring at their hands.

"But we don't have to let go yet," Jaiden said, "the teacher could still see us right?" Mina brightened and nodded again. May was walking ahead.

"Can we eat these now?" she asked.

"Let's just find somewhere to sit down," Mina said, "Look, there's a nice place!" Mina pointed to a sheltered picnic table in the park.

"Sweet! Let's go! I want chocolate cake!" Kiara said liking her lips before she and May made a beeline for the picnic table but with May going slower since she needed to protect the cake.

"Come on, guys!" Kiara called out with a bright smile.

"Ha, ha, coming, just wait, will ya?" Yusei said and Kiara shook her head, no.

Everyone got to the table and Drew squished up next to May, trying to get a sneaky strawberry from the top.

"Ok, we're here," Mina said, sitting down. Jaiden sat down next to her. May opened her cake box and Drew immediately made a grab for the strawberries. She slapped his hand away sharply. Drew yelped and drew his hand back.

"Just wait," May said, giggling at his expression. Mina pulled a knife from her bag.

"Should I be concerned that you carry that around?" Jaiden asked.

"Nah," Mina said, grinning innocently, "I just took it for today because I knew we were making cakes." She cut the cheesecake in 6 pieces.

"One piece for everyone," she announced.

"Awesome!" Kiara said as she took a piece along with everyone.

"Mina, this tastes great!" May said as she started to eat every little piece she had on her plate.

"Ha, ha, ha, I agree with you, May! And that means, something, I don't like cheese cakes but this tastes awesome!" Kiara said as she continued eating.

"Shouldn't we split the other cakes and in case someone doesn't have room in there stomach, they can take it along in there boxes, what do you guys think?" Drew asked just wanting to get a strawberry.

"I'm cool with that, what about you guys?" Kiara asked.

"I'm good with any choice either way," Yusei said. Mina giggled

"Thanks guys," she said

"Can I just have more cake?" May asked

"Can I just have more strawberries?" Drew asked

"Be patient," Mina said, going to cut the other cake, "hey May pass me that cake would you, I don't have a free hand"

"Sure thing," May said as she went over to Mina and handed her the cake.

"Now can I have a strawberry?" Drew asked with an annoyed face as he went up to May.

"Ha, ha, nope!" May said cheerfully.

"What?" Drew said surprised.

"You heard me," May said shrugging.

"Aww, you guys are just so cute together!" Kiara squealed in the side lines as she watched them both, who jumped remembering the others were watching. Drew smirked and took a strawberry from the cake while May wasn't looking. He grinned at May when she turned back around, showing her the pulp in his teeth.

"Yuck," May said, "if you're going to be a thief, at least have the decency to keep your mouth closed."

"She got you there Drew," Mina said, cutting the cake into another 6 pieces

"Eww, ha, ha," Kiara said in a mix of being grossed out and laughing.

"Anyway, here's a slice of our cake," Yusei said as he cut the cake in pieces and passed it around, making sure to give Drew a piece that had lots of strawberries.

"Yes!" Drew said smirking as he started to eat the cake but mostly the strawberries.

"Yay! Chocolate!" Kiara cheered happily as she started to eat.

"This is great guys, thanks," Mina said, "I don't think I'll be able to eat anything else after this."

"Yeah," Jaiden agreed.

"And that means a lot coming from Jaiden," Mina said.

"Hey guys," May said, wiping her mouth, "I have a question."

"Yeah?" Mina replied.

"Why are you and Jaiden still holding hands?" May asked, "We're ages away from the class." Kiara looked up from her plate and notice this as well.

"Yeah, why guys?" She asked but was paying more attention on not dropping the plate on her lap.

"Well, looks like Jaiden got a girlfriend," Drew teased eating a strawberry.

"Ha, ha, ha, you got no excuses, you've just been busted guys!" Yusei exclaimed chuckling. Mina and Jaiden blushed.

"I guess I just didn't notice," Mina said, reluctantly releasing his hand. Jaiden let out a disappointed sighed.

"Yeah what she said," Jaiden agreed. Drew frowned as he realized he had no strawberries left.

"They're gone," he complained. May shrugged and Drew's eye caught onto the strawberry she held. His eyes were glued onto it as she brought it to her mouth. May noticed and brought it away from her mouth and gave Drew a warning glare.

"Don't even think about it, Hayden! This strawberry is mine," she said firmly.

"Well, this got interesting let me get my camera to video tape this," Kiara said and ran to get her camera; she took her seat and started taping.

Drew just licked his lips and slowly moved his position so he was crouching on the chair. He waited until May had brought the strawberry to her lips again when he leapt at her and knocked her off the chair. He snapped the strawberry between his teeth and then pressed his lips up against hers as they tumbled to ground.

Kiara's eyes widen in surprise as her jaw drop at the scene. She looked towards Mina and Jaiden to check if they have seen and if not to send them the video.

"Hmmm-mmm!" May squeaked from underneath Drew as she tried to push him of her.

Having been able to get the strawberry, Drew went back to his normal senses and saw he's and May's position before a blush covered his face.

Mina and Jaiden sniggered as they watched what was going on.

May relaxed and gave up fighting Drew and started to kiss him back, surprising Drew even more. Instead of jumping back, like he was originally planning to do, he just kept on kissing her, not really complaining about what was happening.

"Yuck guys," Mina said eventually, "You've been swapping spit for about 5 minutes now, give it a break."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! OMG! This is priceless, I'm never letting go of this video but May you might want to be careful with Drew's fangirls since, they will be meant to you for being Drew's girlfriend," Kiara said. Drew pulled away from May and blushed along with her not making eye contact. May noticed what Kiara said.

"I'm not his girlfriend," May said as Drew helped her of the ground. Drew scowled as he heard that.

"Yes you are," he growled, "I don't just kiss anyone. Only my girlfriend." May blushed, before he face heated up in anger.

"I never agreed to this!" She yelled. Drew pecked her lips.

"You didn't need to," he said, smirking.

"What?!" May screamed at him in shock, making Drew's smirk become wider.

"Oh my gosh, just confess already! May, Drew's basically saying he loves you!" Kiara screamed from the sidelines as she kept videotaping the whole thing. She turned to Mina and Jaiden and asked, "Do you guys think I should stop recording this?"

"Nope," Mina said, "This is great bribery material."

"You're evil Mina," Jaiden said, chuckling. She grinned innocently at him.

"What are you talking about? I'm a little angel," she said, drawing an imaginary halo above her head.

May blushed at hearing Kiara.

"Is that true Drew?" May asked. Drew rolled his eyes.

"Yes May, it's true. Why else do you think I want you to be my girlfriend you airhead?" he said. May blushed more and looked down at her feet a bit shyly.

"Um, then I love you too, I guess?" May questioned uncertain of what to do.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, listen to Mina, Jaiden, she maybe a bit evil but it's for a good cost," Kiara said laughing, then added in a whisper to not get caught "...sometimes."

Drew raised an eyebrow at May in question.

"Thanks Kiara. I think," Mina said, grinning innocently, "You're next you know."

"Ok, I do love you," May admitted.

"Good," Drew said, "let's go." He took her hand and started leading her away.

"Where are we going?" May asked.

"Date," Drew said, "Somewhere with strawberries."

"DITCHERS!" Mina yelled after them.

"Well, It looks like we're down to 4," Jaiden said.

Kiara's eyes widen and she blushed furiously at what Mina had said.

"Hey, wait a minute, why am I the next one, you can be next and I'll be ready by next year," Kiara said innocently. Yusei looked at her confused.

"Ready for what?" he asked.

"Nothing," Kiara said and looked away.

"HEY! MAY! YOU BETTER COME TO OUR HOUSE TOMORROW!" Kiara screamed after them. "Wait, if they are together now, that means the video won't work for bribery! Oh, well, we'll have it as a momentum!"

"No, but we could show Solidad or Harley," Mina said, "I'm sure Drew wouldn't want them to know that they're dating because he lost control of his strawberry senses. And to answer your question, you're next because I said so. And you're the only one I can match because I can't and won't match myself to anyone." She grinned.

"Maybe you can match me but not match yourself but no one said I couldn't match you with someone, you and Jaiden would be such an adorable couple," Kiara said grinning as she looked at Mina and then at Yusei who nodded at her.

Mina quickly jumped away from Jaiden and yelped as she fell down from moving too fast.

"Ouch," she mumbled. Jaiden chuckled and held out his hand to her. Mina squeaked and scrambled away, getting up herself.

"What?" Jaiden asked, looking hurt and confused.

"There's no way I'm giving Kiara anything to match me on," she said, "Because I do not want to be matched!"

"Sorry, Mina but since I met you, you've given me lots of stuff to match you with him, so I don't see how this will make a difference," Kiara said smirking, Yusei chuckled at that.

"Yeah, but if I don't get close you can't really do anything," Mina protested, "But what about you and Yusei? You guys act a little like May and Drew and we know how that turned out." She shot a cheeky grin at Kiara, raising her eyebrows. Kiara blushed at that.

"What?! No we're not and what would I do if you get close, it's not as if I'd push you guys, I'd be found dead the next morning," Kiara said jokingly.

"Plus, you guys already act like a couple and you and Jaiden hadn't let go of your hands since we left and separated when we pointed it out like 20 minutes later," Kiara exclaimed crossing her arms before her chest.

"We do not act as a couple!" Mina protested, "I just...forgot about Jaiden's hand." Jaiden snorted.

"That's nice," he said.

"What? And you didn't forget we were holding hands?" Mina asked. Jaiden blushed slightly.

"...Yeah, we just forgot about our hands," he said to Kiara.

"Maybe you did forget but you didn't mind that you forgot, am I right, Jaiden!" Kiara said teasingly. Jaiden just blushed and turned away.

"Hey, guys are we going to be standing here the whole time or what?" Yusei asked trying to get away from the scene.

"Nah, Yusei, don't worry. You can go on a date with Kiara," Mina said, winking, "Here, it's all prepared." She handed them two movie tickets and then pushed them both into the movie theatre and ran away giggling.

"Enjoy!" She yelled.

Kiara stood before the movie theatre gaping with wide eyes.

"That's not what I meant..." Yusei mutter under his breath, Kiara looked at him, then at the way Mina went before looking at the tickets in her hands.

"Um, so you want to watch the movie? Or do you want to go and get them back?" Kiara asked looking at him.

"Hmm, let's do both," Yusei said before he bought the pop-corn, sodas and nachos with cheese.

"Sure, I have the perfect plan for them," Kiara said smirking as she made her way inside the movie theatre planning her revenge.

Meanwhile Jaiden and Mina were sniggering at them while watching from the balcony.

"So why are we spying on them?" Jaiden asked.

"I just gotta make sure Yusei lets something slip," Mina said, "And then it'll spiral out of control and they'll end up dating!"

"Shh," Jaiden hissed, clamping his hand over her mouth, "They'll hear you."

Kiara was watching the movie intently while having her nachos with cheese on her lap. Her eyes would leave the movie for a second.

Yusei was also watching just not as intently, whenever someone moved he's eyes would dart over to the person before returning back to the movie.

"This is boring," Mina complained, "I need something different." Before Jaiden could stop her, Mina went upstairs to the control room and switched the movie out for a really romantic one.

"Now this should get interesting," she said.

Kiara blinked shock as the people started to talk about what just happened. She looked at Yusei.

"What just happened?" She asked. Yusei shrugged.

"Not sure let's talk with the person who puts the movie," he replied.

"Hey! Who changed the movie?" A person in the crowd screamed. Kiara winced.

"The people here are gonna be either dead tomorrow or will lose a big amount of visitors," she said.

"Then let's do this fast!" Yusei said as he started to drag Kiara through the crowd of people so they wouldn't get separated.

"Uh-oh," Mina said.

"I would've warned you" Jaiden said, "But you're too impulsive sometimes."

"Let's just get out of here," Mina said, dragging him out.

Meanwhile with Kiara and Yusei.

"Um, excuse us. Are you the ones putting the movies?" Kiara asked shyly.

"Yes, that's me. Is there a problem?" He asked.

"You see, in the middle of the movie it changed to another one and if you don't change it back you will loss popularity," Yusei explained.

"What? Okay, I will get right on it," He said and went to check what was going on.

"So, you still want to watch the movie?" Yusei asked looking towards Kiara.

"Nah, let's go find Mina and Jaiden," Kiara said as she started skipping towards the exit.

"They're coming to find us!" Mina exclaimed, "Quick, let's get back!" She pulled Jaiden to his house and threw him onto the couch before running into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Jaiden asked, rubbing his head as he watched her grab a pot and put it on the stove.

"They're coming," Mina hissed, "act natural like we weren't spying on them."

"But you can't cook," Jaiden pointed out, "There's nothing natural about you being in the kitchen like that."

Ding-dong!

Ding-dong!

"Hey, guys! It's us we just got back and we have an awesome movie, can we come in and watch it with you guys?" Kiara asked from outside and waited for an answer.

"Um, yeah, sure," Mina said, getting flustered, "I was just...um..." she looked at the pot. Jaiden rolled his eyes and went to open the door. Mina scrambled to the couch and sat down, her face bright red.

"Hey guys," Jaiden said, "Sure, come watch it with us." He stepped aside to let them in.

"Awesome," Kiara said as she went inside and sat down next to Mina, making sure Jaiden took the seat on the other side of Mina so they would be trapped between Yusei and her. Kiara looked at Mina with a raised eyebrow.

"So, what did you do to get Mina to blush like that?" Kiara asked teasingly, before her eyes widen, "You guys got together and were going to hug or something and we interrupted and Mina got flustered because of it! I knew we should have gone slower! I blame you, Yusei!" Kiara said as she sat in the couch, crossing her arms and pouting.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," Mina said quickly shaking her head, "I was just...um...ah..."

"She was attempting to cook," Jaiden said calmly. Mina's face went even brighter red.

"She's embarrassed cuz she can't cook more than cakes," Jaiden whispered to Kiara, "She feels kind of useless for it."

"Don't tell Kiara that!" Mina exclaimed, going along with it, "She's going to tease me for it now."

"Not really, I share your pain! I just know how to cook, eggs, hotdogs or soup. I don't even know how to cook, rice! Let alone bake a cake, why do you think I freaked out in the morning, I need to start working on that," Kiara said thoughtfully. "I got it; I will sign up for a cooking lesson, Mina! Want to come along? Maybe we'll be able to learn something!" Kiara said happily.

"Sure!" Mina said, "I need to learn how to cook."

"What is the big fuss about knowing how to cook?" Jaiden asked. Mina shot him a look.

"What did I say?" he asked, totally confused.

"It's almost the most important thing in life and I'm with Mina on this one, I want to feel important!" Kiara said sending a glare at Jaiden.

"Hey, both of you calm down," Yusei said and gave Kiara a pointed look. She was confused but then remembered the disk in her hand, jumping on her feet she put the disk in and put play.

Pictures of Mina and Jaiden, May and Drew and Kiara and Yusei appeared, they flashed one by one.

But there were more of Mina and Jaiden than anyone else, in between the pics, there was a video which Kiara had videotaped.

**_*on screen*_**

_May was giggling and trying to cover her hand but couldn't since it was holding the cake she made today. _

_"Shh! May, they'll hear you," Kiara said in a whispered as she continued to video tape Mina and Jaiden who had been walking for a while with their hands held together._

_"But it's so funny and cute! And they don't even notice it. How long before they realize they have been holding hands?" May whispered back as she moved her cake away from Drew who had tried to get a strawberry._

_"Not sure, so let find out," Kiara whispered back and the tape continued until when May had to pointed out for them to notice._

**_*back in Jaiden's house*_**

Mina and Jaiden both blushed.

"Kiara!" Mina squealed, "Did you have to video that?"

"I thought you said you had a movie?" Jaiden said, his eyes narrowing. Both Mina and Jaiden jumped as their hands touched each other. Mina quickly pulled her hand away and to her chest like she'd been burnt while Jaiden just looked at his hand, kind of hurt by her reaction.

Kiara pouted, disappointed that her plan hadn't work.

"That's it! You guys are worst then May and Drew at being stubborn! Yusei, I love you! There! I said my part, your turn Mina! It's time for the girls to take action if the guys are to chickens," Kiara said giving Jaiden a glare, not being able to look at Yusei because of her outburst.

Yusei, stayed on his seat shocked. He knew that if Kiara had been thinking properly she would have never had the guts to say that.

"And for the record, I love the video, it shows our fun times!" Kiara said brightly forgetting of her anger as she thought about her video.

"Aww," Mina cooed, ignoring Kiara's jab about her and Jaiden, "confession!" She waved a hand in front of Yusei's face before nudging him hard in the ribs.

"Oi, Yusei," she whispered loudly, "This is the part where you confess and kiss."

Yusei blinked before he blushed furiously. He got up and moved towards Kiara who was confused as to what happened and blushing as she realized what she said. She shook her head and looked at Mina.

"You're turn, Mina," she said.

"Um, Kiara?" Yusei asked trying to find what exactly to say.

Kiara looked at him before she lower her gaze to the floor.

"Yes?" she said.

Yusei stood quiet before Kiara looked up wondering what he wanted, only to get kissed as she looked up.

Kiara's eyes widen before they close and she returned the gesture. They both separated and we're blushing severely.

"Um..." Kiara said not knowing what to do.

"I love you, Kiara," Yusei said trying to make eye contact with her. Kiara looked up for a moment before she smiled.

"I love you too," she said.

"Now, four down, two to go," Kiara said before she sent Mina a serious look.

"Yes!" Mina exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, "I did it!" Jaiden chuckled.

"Not really," he said, "but if you want to think that then-" He was cut off by Mina, who had grabbed his face in her excitement and smashed her lips against his. Her eyes widened and they both went red. She jumped away. He blinked, completely unsure if that had really happened or not.

"Uh...ah...um...I think I'm going to...uh...go look up those cooking lessons," she said quickly. She ran down into Jaiden's bedroom and shut the door, opening his laptop.

"No!" Jaiden exclaimed, finally snapping out of it, "Don't look on my laptop!"

"YES! YOU GO MINA!" Kiara cheered happily as to what she just witness but the stopped in confusion and curiously asked, "Why can't she look on your laptop?" She continued to look at Jaiden while holding Yusei's hand.

"What's on the laptop?" Mina asked. Jaiden attempted to go in, but Mina quickly sat in front of the door so he couldn't come in, holding the laptop.

"Just some stuff," he said.

"Like what?" Mina asked, "What's so bad on there that you can't show me?"

"It's...uh...your birthday present!" Jaiden exclaimed quickly, "You can't see what it's going to be because I want it to be a surprise."

"...But my birthday isn't for another 7 months!"

Kiara and Yusei watched from the sidelines not wanting to get into trouble if they interrupted.

"Well...uh...I want to be prepared?" he offered lamely.

"You're lying to me!" Mina exclaimed, "and just for that, I'm looking." She pressed the space bar twice and the screen lit up. She giggled as she saw the background picture. It was of her and Jaiden, naturally.

"I don't see what's so embarrassing about that," she said. Her eyes narrowed as she saw a word document that had been minimized.

"Are you writing a story?" she asked, "Ooh, can I read it?"

"...Yes, that's what I've been doing, writing a story," Jaiden said, "and you can't read it because I'm not finished yet."

"Aww come on," Mina said.

"It's really bad," Jaiden said.

"Can't be that bad," Mina said, opening it.

"I'm doomed," Jaiden muttered.

Kiara and Yusei looked at each other before they made their way behind Mina to see the story.

Mina read it and blinked.

"What is this?" she asked. On the page were a bunch of codes.

"Open the door Mina," Jaiden said, relieved that it was all in code, "and I'll show you."

"Why can't you just tell me?" she asked.

"Just do it," he said. Mina let the door open.

"Hey are you ok?" she asked, seeing his face, "you look nervous for some reason."

"I'm fine," Jaiden said. He snatched the laptop and started to type on it.

"Kiara and Yusei, if you're going to stick around for this, which I'm pretty sure you will, you better not laugh at me for this," Jaiden said.

"No promises but I'll try my best," Kiara said honestly and Yusei nodded.

"Ok," Jaiden said, taking a deep breath, "here goes." He connected his laptop to a projector screen. Mina, taking the hint, settled down to watch. Jaiden grabbed his guitar and then pressed the space bar on his laptop. Mina gasped as he started to strum.

Kiara and Yusei made sure to stay as quiet and as far as possible to give them some privacy, as they continued watching.

"You're playing Bloom," Mina said softly, "You haven't played that for me in ages." Jaiden nodded and continued to play while on screen there were pictures of him and Mina through the years, growing up. When he got to the chorus the words 'Can I be close to you?' flashed across the screen. Mina smiled and just waited for it to continue.

Kiara smiled as she took a seat on the floor and patted the spot next to her, she had had her camera with her videotaping everything for memories.

When the song fished, Jaiden put his guitar to the side.

"Mina, I want to be close to you," he said, "Closer than friendship can ever, will ever take us. I want you to be my girlfriend." Mina smiled and nodded. She hugged him and then settled back.

"Play again for me?" She asked.

"I have a better idea," he murmured.

"Aww!" Kiara cooed softly as a small smile made its way to her face. Yusei chuckled but continued watching.

Jaiden cupped Mina's cheek with one of his hands and put the other on her lower back.

"Jay," Mina said, blushing, "Kiara and Yusei are still watching."

"So?" Jaiden said, "May and Drew kissed, and Yusei and Kiara kissed in front of us." He leaned down, but Mina covered his mouth.

"Don't," she said, blushing furiously. Jaiden pouted.

Kiara sigh before calling out, "Don't worry about us, Mina! We will be in the next room!"

"Wait! What?!" Yusei said, he's eyes widening. Kiara came next to him and whispered something in his ear before dragging him away. But before the left the room, Kiara put down her camera making sure that Mina and Jaiden don't see the camera and didn't see her put it.

"Later!" Kiara called and dragged Yusei away.

"Now?" Jaiden asked, half amused, half annoyed, all impatient. Mina blushed and gave a shy nod. He grabbed her hand and moved it away from his face and then kissed her softly. When he pulled away, Mina's eyes fluttered slightly before she pulled him down again and kissed him.

Meanwhile with Kiara and Yusei.

"Do you think they're done?" Yusei asked her. Kiara looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"Those two? I doubt it, ha, ha! Let's watch a movie or something!" Kiara suggested looking at the desk full of DVD's and Video games.

"Sure, what do you want to watch?" Yusei asked as he looked around the discs. Kiara stood up from her spot and looked at the movies.

"Hmm, that one! Frozen! I love it; it's just so awesome and cute!" Kiara squealed and Yusei put the movie on.

Jaiden and Mina came out.

"Ooh movie!" Mina exclaimed, jumping up and down on the spot. Jaiden chuckled and shook his head.

"You can't watch like that," he said. Mina stuck her tongue out at him and sat down.

"Huh? Oh, hey guys! Glad you could join us!" Think we should call May and Drew to come over, I think their date went long enough, you?" Kiara asked Mina from her spot on the bed next to Yusei.

"Yeah," Mina said, "and we can surprise them"

"Awesome, so do we call them or stalk them and scare them?" Kiara asked in wonder. Yusei sigh and shook his head at her. Mina grinned.

"Let's stalk them," she said. She grabbed Kiara's top and dragged her out. Jaiden chuckled and shook his head.

"What am I going to do with her," he said, following her to make sure she wouldn't get into trouble

"Whaa!" Kiara said almost losing her balance but she caught herself in time. As they were passing the living room, she took her camera and continued video tapping. Yusei and Jaiden after them.

"May! Drew!" Mina yelled, looking around for them. A yelp came from a nearby bush and May fell out.

"Good job May," Drew said, "Now they know."

"You were spying on us?" Mina demanded. Drew smirked.

"How much do you know?" Kiara demanded glaring at the couple in the floor. May sweat-dropped and Drew stood up from behind the bush.

"Anyway, guys! Want to watch a movie with us?" Kiara said.

"Random mood swing much?" Drew said.

"We didn't hear much," May said innocently, "We only saw the bit you were planning to come spy on us."

"Oh May," Drew groaned, "You weren't supposed to say that. They might've told us what happened in there if they thought we already knew."

"And now, I'm not going to tell you," Mina said, "Come on, let's go watch a movie." She turned inside again. Jaiden shrugged and followed, gesturing for them to do the same.

"Oh, shush, Drew and yes, I sometimes do but should you really judge me? You're mood swings with May are worst!" Kiara said as she tried to catch up with Mina. Once she was close enough, she whispered. "So, what's the plan now?" Mina shrugged

"I have no idea," she said, "But if they didn't hear, there's no way I'm going to tell them. You can though."

"Tell us what?" Drew asked.

"Nothing! Don't worry about it!" Kiara said sweat-dropping. Drew sent them a suspicious glare but kept quiet to hear their talk.

"Well, talk to you later, Mina!"

"Where are you going?" Mina asked, her face starting to go red for reasons no-one could understand. She suddenly smacked Jaiden on the shoulder, making him jump back and let go of her hand.

"Sorry," Jaiden said.

"I need to look for someone, see you guys in a few! I'll be as quick as possible!" Kiara said as she ran and once she was far away from the group, she sent a text to Mina.

_'I think we should spread the news of May and Drew finally being together but not to fangirls, I'm going to look for Solidad, should I bring Harley?'_

_'Oh! Also, you can look for Drew's family or someone you think should know, what do you say? We need to be quick it's going to get late soon, and I need to head home.'_

Mina texted back;

_'I'll find Renae. I'm sure she'd love to know about her future sister in law' _

Drew looked over Mina's shoulder and blushed as he saw the message

"Don't tell Renae," Drew groaned, " she'll drive me up the wall. And May and I aren't even married

"Yet," Mina added, giggling at May and Drew's red faces, "now, I have to go. Bye, bye" She laughed as she pulled Jaiden out the door, heading towards Drew's house

Kiara walked towards the Pokémon Centre to check if Solidad was there and to her luck, she was. Grinning, she took off and ran as fast as she could.

"Solidad! Hey!" Kiara said and stopped before the coordinator.

"Hmm, ha, ha, what is it?" Solidad asked with a smile, as Kiara tried to catch her breath.

"Hey, I have BIG news!" Kiara said excitedly as she looked around the Pokémon Centre. She spotted a purple-haired guy and her grin widen. "HARLEY! COME OVER HERE, QUICK!" The Cacturne dressed guy, came over as quickly as possible. Making a few people look at him and the girls as if they were insane for talking to him.

"What is it, four-eyes?" Harley said as he reached them.

"It's about May and Drew! And don't call me that! I'm not even wearing my glasses anymore!" Kiara said angrily as she glared at him.

"Grass-head and Gingerbread cookie? What about them?" Harley asked. Kiara smirked.

"Let's just say that, what we've all been waiting for has finally happened!" Kiara said with a bright smile on her face.

"They're together?" Harley questioned in delight, Kiara nodded her head her smile never leaving her face.

"Hmm, so, Drew finally admit it!" Solidad said with a fond and relieved smile.

"Yep, so if you guys want to come congratulate them you can," Kiara said pointing towards outside. Solidad and Harley nodded before they left. Kiara took out her phone and texted Mina.

_'I told Solidad and Harley, how are you doing? They should be on their way to see May and Drew so we need to hurry up to watch this. I don't want to miss the look on their faces when they get congratulated by Solidad and Harley. P.S. I think I just left Yusei stranded! (^ - ^'')'_

Mina ran to Drew's house and rang the doorbell.

"Hello?" Renae said, opening the door.

"Just the person I need to see!" Mina exclaimed. She grabbed Renae's hand and dragged her out.

"Where are we going?" Renae squealed, trying to get her hand away.

"I'll explain when we get there," Mina said, "But we gotta get there fast or we'll miss it." Jaiden just laughed and chased after her while Mina got out her phone to text Kiara.

_'Got Renae. We'll be there soon. P.S. Naw, poor Yusei. You'll have to give him a big kiss to make up for it ;P'_

Kiara felt her phone vibrate and took it out, she saw the message Mina had sent her and read it. As soon as she finished her face was beat red in embarrassment. She was quick to text her back.

_'No way! And don't send embarrassing messages, please or I'll be forced to use something and you won't like it. But I guess I'll find a way to make it up to him...'_

She put her phone away and ran to Jaiden's house where they were going to see the movie. As soon as she got there she saw Solidad and Harley about to knock on the door.

"Wait!" Kiara whispered shouted not wanting Drew, May and Yusei to hear them, lucky for her Solidad heard her and didn't knock. Harley have her a questioning look before he noticed where she was looking at, he followed her gaze and saw Kiara coming at full speed or at least at how fast she could go.

"What is it, Kiara?" Solidad asked once again and Kiara felt Deja vu.

"Let's wait for Mina, Jaiden and Renae," Kiara said.

Mina looked at her phone and then up at Kiara as she came.

"You don't have anything I don't like," Mina said smugly, "So I might just text Yusei to let him know about your plans." She grinned and texted Yusei.

_'Hey, just heard from Kiara. She said she kinda ditched you, but don't worry, you'll get a kiss to make it better.'_

"Now, we going in?" Mina asked. Jaiden laughed.

"You might want to explain to Renae first," he said.

"Oh yeah," Mina said, "Renae, your brother finally asked May to be his girlfriend."

"I KNEW HE LIKED HER!" Renae exclaimed, "Said so in his journal."

"Did you hear that?" May asked inside. Drew groaned.

"That sounds like Renae. Tell me I'm just having a nightmare," He said.

Yusei jumped from his spot in the couch as he felt his phone vibrate, he took it out and read the message he got from Mina and blushed bright red. May and Drew looked at him curiously and he hid his phone before they could see the message.

Kiara read the message she had received and grind as she passed the video from her camera to her phone and send it to Mina. It was the video she took without the notice of Mina and Jaiden when they confessed to each other. Now grinning smugly, Kiara send Mina a text next to the video.

_'So... I don't have anything you don't like, eh?'_

Mina blushed furiously as watched it.

"Kiara!" she squealed, "How did you get this! Don't show anyone!"

"I'm so gonna tease Drew for this," Renae said, opening the door and rushing in.

"Drew!" Renae exclaimed, giggling as she skipped up to him. Drew paled.

"Renae," he groaned.

"Who's this?" May asked.

"Tsk, tsk Drew, you didn't even tell your girlfriend about your own sister? I'm disappointed in you," Renae said, shaking her head, "Anyway, hi May! I'm Renae. Drew's younger, much cooler sister." Drew paled and May looked confused.

"How do you know who I am?" May asked. Drew shook his head at Renae who just smirked in response.

"Oh, Drew's told me all about you," Renae said.

Kiara blinked as she looked behind her at Solidad and Harley who had the exact same expression as her.

"They passed by us and just continued as if we weren't there. How did the not notice us waiting for them besides the door?" Kiara asked confused as she poked her head through the door way to see Drew's paled face, May's confused one and Renae's smirking one.

Kiara signalled Solidad and Harley to follow her in silence as to not to interrupt the scene that was happening.

"He has?" May asked, looking at Drew. Drew started to blush and ducked his head to hide it.

"I'll get popcorn!" Mina exclaimed, running into the kitchen.

"She's nuts," Jaiden said, shaking his head, "well I better help her or she'll burn it."

"Oh yeah," Renae said, "The minute he met you that was all I ever heard about in phone calls. It was all 'May this, May that, I can't believe May, May, May, May, May' blah, blah so on," Renae said, smirking at Drew.

Kiara put a hand over her mouth to prevent the giggles from coming out. Solidad was smirking in satisfaction and a bit of sympathy, while Harley was videotaping the whole scene. Kiara noticed and sent him a glare but he ignored it.

"What?" May asked, embarrassed. Drew's face went even redder.

"Yep!" Renae exclaimed proudly, "I can remember the first time I ever heard your name. Drew was like; 'Met this new coordinator. Her name's May. I teased her cuz she gets so angry. It's cu-I mean funny! I wasn't about to say cute ok so get it out of your head Renae!' And I knew from that slip up that he's totally adored you from minute 1!" It wasn't possible for Drew's face to be any redder than it already was by this point.

Mina and Jaiden came back with some popcorn and sat on the couch.

"What did I miss?" Mina whispered to Kiara, offering some popcorn.

"Pfft-ha, ha, ha, ha," Kiara laughed as quietly as possible. As soon as she recovered she whispered to Mina.

"Renae is telling us about how much Drew has talked about May and she told us the first time Drew ever mentioned her, if you want once this is all over, we can ask Harley for the video," Kiara said pointing towards Harley, who was still videotaping, she was being careful not to let Drew or May notice.

"Oh I gotta see that," Mina said. Jaiden rolled his eyes.

"You girls are such trouble makers," he said, "You've been going crazy with that camera all day Kiara. I guess I should be glad the hand holding thing was the only thing you got." Mina blushed.

"Ah...yeah...totally," she said, "but say she did get another video, she wouldn't show anyone, right?"

"Oh really?" May asked, her eyebrows raised and a smirk on her face as she turned to Drew.

"Uh...maybe?" He said nervously

"Aww it's ok if you've been in love with me since the minute you met me," May said, flicking her hair, "boys just fall for me like that." Drew's mouth opened and May giggled.

"Now I know why you do that," May said, "It's so fun!"

"For your information, that camera is not mine, I got mine with me. I would never give it to Harley, who knows what he'll do with it... as for what Mina said, no need to worry, that will not happen unless I'm being blackmailed by one of you," Kiara said sweat-dropping and reassuring herself that her camera was with her.  
When she heard what May had said, she lost it, she couldn't hold her laughter much longer.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, Oh my gosh! May! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Kiara said holding her stomach.

"What?" May asked, looking confused, "What did I do?"

"That was hilarious!" Mina exclaimed, "And Drew's face just adds to it!"

"I think we should give the poor guy a break don't you think?" Jaiden said. Mina looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking her head.

"Nah," she said, "This is too funny to pass up." Drew groaned.

"Solidad, Harley, you may want to do what you came here for before Drew runs from embarrassment," Mina whispered, throwing a cheeky look at Drew again.

"It hurts! My stomach, hurts so much, make it stop! Ha, ha, ha, ha," Kiara exclaimed from her spot in the floor as she clutch her stomach and continued laughing.

"Oh, yes! Gingerbread cookie! Grass-head! I can't believe you two got together after all that time; I knew you just like each other. The way your boy-toy got all jealous and protective of you, I mean, geez! No wonder he has green all over him, he's the green-eyed monster in person!" Harley gushed as he took May's hands in his in excitement.

"Gee thanks Harley," Drew muttered sarcastically, hiding his face.

"How did you know?" May asked, her eyes wide.

Mina snorted, trying not to laugh. Jaiden smirked.

"Don't laugh Mina," he cooed. Mina giggled quietly.

"Don't laugh," he repeated, pulling a face at her, making her crack up.

"Ow my stomach!" Mina complained, "Don't Jay. Oh, you made me drop the popcorn."

"Oh yes Harley, Drew told me all about the times he's had to 'fend off' boys away from May before," Renae added.

"Ahh, no!" Kiara moaned in pain rubbing her stomach to stop the pain as she continued laughing, she had tears on her eyes already. Yusei looked at her and shook his head.

"Oh, a little birdie told me but that doesn't matter! Oh, yes! This little green-head girl is so correct, you wouldn't believe how many times he would glare at me to stay away from May because of his jealousy!" Harley said gesturing to Renae, "Oh, also that Ash boy, that hang out with May! I noticed Drew glaring at him all the time and I mean ALL the time!"

"He did?" May asked, "Well, no wonder no boys ever really came near me." She shot a teasing look at Drew.

"Shut up," he muttered behind his hands, "All of you shut up."

"But Drew," Renae complained, "It's so fun, and it's not like we're saying anything untrue. You've told me all the guys you've glared at to get them away from May. Let's see there was, Craig, Adam, Johnathan, Ash of course, Harley, Brock, Paul, Gary, Robert-I mean really that guy's way older than you, Tracey, Connor, Jacob, Brandon, And there was Brendan too-and he's just a friend, And Alex-"

"Don't forget me!" Jaiden put in, "He's glared at me too!"

"Oh yeah, Jaiden, and Tyson, and Yusei, and Chris..." Renae kept on listing names, making Drew shrink back.

"Solidad!" Drew exclaimed, "Why aren't you helping me?"

"Sorry, Drew but this is too amusing to miss. But yeah, I think this is enough for today guys," Solidad said with an amused smile.

"Wow, really, Drew? You were jealous of all of those guys?!" May asked incredulous with a teasing smile on her face. Drew glared at Solidad in suspiciously.

"You're planning something aren't you?" He asked with narrowed eyes. Kiara's eyes brighten as she noticed something from what Solidad said. She stood up and whispered to Mina.

"Does that mean, we can still tease him tomorrow? She did say that it was enough for TODAY," Kiara said making sure she got her point across but also making sure that Drew didn't hear her.

"OHH YES!" Mina exclaimed, drawing funny looks from people around her.

"Aha, never mind," She said.

Drew sheepishly nodded.

"I can't believe you Drew," May said, pretending to be annoyed, "If you hadn't glared, I could've had a boyfriend way before this it sounds like." Drew scowled.

"You're mine," he growled, putting his arms around her waist tightly. May giggled and reached back, ruffling his hair.

"Yes, I'm yours ok," she said, "I was just teasing Drew."

"Seems you have forgotten you have an audience," Solidad said with a chuckle making both teenagers blush.

"Well, thank goodness they didn't become nosy to know what we were talking about, don't you think?!" Kiara asked with a smile.

Drew's head suddenly snapped up as he realized something.

"Hey, you never told us what you were doing before," Drew said, "like, before you came to find us." Mina and Jaiden both blushed, looking away from each other and coincidentally at Yusei and Kiara.

"Um..."

Kiara looked at Yusei and blushed.

"Well, me and Yusei... got together," Kiara said timidly as she dropped her gaze towards the floor. She lifted her head towards Mina and Jaiden to see what they would do. Secretly Harley came up to Kiara and gave her his camera making her confused.

"Video tape while I go get some Harley cookies," Harley said happily and left, leaving Kiara dumb founded.

"Yep," Mina said giggling, "Kiara and Yusei got together, that's all. Now get your revenge on them." Jaiden shot her a look and Mina mouthed back 'wait until they feel like they've gotten their revenge first'. She winked at Yusei and Kiara teasingly.

"Aww," May cooed, "I knew it!" Drew smirked.

"So you made it official huh?" he said, "You just couldn't keep away from it."

Kiara's mouth fell open but she closed it and smirked evilly. She shot Mina and evil look and said 'I warned you that it wouldn't be a secret is I was being blackmailed by one of you'.

"Hey, wait before you take it out on me and Yusei, there is something I must show you guys!" Kiara said excitedly as she went to the computer, connected it to the TV and connected her camera, passing the video to the computer while having a save one on the camera, "Check this out, guys!" Kiara said but didn't press it; she wanted to see the reaction of everyone.

"Oh no!" Mina exclaimed hiding her face.

"Oh and I though Drew was bad," Renae said.

"I'm going to die from embarrassment," Mina muttered.

"Is there something you'd like to tell us?" Drew asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes," Jaiden said, "Mina's mine, so you don't need to glare at me anymore Drew." Mina's face went even redder.

"Aww, come on, Jaiden!" Kiara screamed from her place! "I just wanted a bit of revenge by giving her a mini heart-attack, I wasn't really planning on putting it but no, you just had to ruin it!" Kiara exclaimed groaning, "Oh, also! Drew I wouldn't want to take revenge on either Mina, Jaiden, Yusei or me because I have a camera and lots of embarrassing moments with You and May so I would think that over. Also, before anyone says anything, yes, I have mood swings I've been told before but I can be kind when I want to and mean when I don't."

"Wait, you're not going to show us the video?" May asked as she watched Kiara unplug everything.

"No, I just said I was doing it to give someone a mini heart attack for being a traitor," Kiara said and send Mina a half-hearted glare.

Mina grinned innocently.

"But that doesn't mean I won't use it another day!" Kiara exclaimed.

* * *

**A/N: Think you so much Anica for doing this with me! It was great fun!**

**So I hoped you like this. It took a while because it was so long ;P**

**And make sure to thank Anica! She made this all possible!**

**Make sure to tell her she's an awesome person in the reviews ;P**


End file.
